1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application relates in general to energy filtering transmission electron microscopes and, more particularly, to an automated adjustment or set up of energy filtering systems of energy filtering transmission electron microscopes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern energy filtering transmission electron microscopes (EFTEMs) are able to form images from energy resolved subsets of an electron beam which has traversed a specimen. However, the images produced by energy filtering microscopes will be aberrated and distorted unless optical defects inherent to an energy dispersing element of an energy filtering system are precisely compensated by additional electron lenses within the energy filtering system. Making the needed adjustments is a task requiring a high level of theoretical knowledge and experimental skill which restricts the availability of modern EFTEMs to a handful of experts.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement for automatically performing the adjustments needed to set up EFTEMs for effective usage such that the power of modern EFTEMs would become available to a much wider range of scientific researchers.